Users of the Internet often perform online searches with the intent of performing a particular action, or task, such as making a dinner reservation, viewing an online movie, buying a book, booking a trip, among others. For example, a user who desires to buy tickets for a concert may perform a search to find a ticket order website. The user may then navigate to the ticket order website to, among other things, locate particular pages or links that enable the user to perform such actions as select seats, submit payment information, and so forth.